


Just a Girl

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Notting Hill References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: “What I’m trying to say is…I’m just a man, standing in front of the woman he loves…” | LuNyx | 'Nyx Lives' AU





	Just a Girl

“Man, I’m exhausted,” Nyx sighed to himself as he made his way back to Secretary Claustra’s mansion, hands folded behind his head. He had just finished hunting down a few tonberries that had recently been terrorizing the citizens of Altissia, something that took him the better part of the evening to complete.

‘How the hell am I supposed to protect her from Leviathan in my current condition?’ He internally groaned, regretting taking the hunt behind her back. But Astrals, what else was he supposed to do in the city? The Secretary didn’t allow them to freely roam the streets due to Luna’s status as Oracle, the request extending to him as well since he is her protector. The only times Nyx could go out were to either take on hunts or to buy something his charge needed due to her declining health.

 

‘Luna…I hope she’ll be alright today,’ Nyx wondered as he greeted the gate guards. Ever since the Fall of Insomnia, she had been working tirelessly to heal the afflicted they would meet across Lucis. She would use the power of her bloodline at least ten times a day, each attempt draining her more than the last. Not to mention the strain of forging the covenants to assist Prince Noctis…

 

"Damn woman should learn to take care of herself for once,” he grumbled as he made his way through the still silent halls, the first rays of dawn seeping in through the windows. He recalled the numerous fights they would have over the use of her powers, usually ending with Luna in tears and Nyx feeling like an insensitive asshole.

He knew full well the meaning of doing one’s duty. Hell, he was one of the very few who fulfilled those duties to the Crown City and its rulers until Insomnia collapsed.

 

But who ever wanted to watch their beloved die because of their damn duties?

 

From the moment he met Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Nyx was immediately taken in by her looks and quiet resolve. As the night wore on, he fell for her even further: her recklessness during their escape, her cunning when they were cornered by Luche…all of these and more, he came to love.

 

When they were traveling across Lucis and eventually to Altissia, he got to see the other sides of her as well. Behind the calm and dignified Oracle persona there was a girl who truly cared for those around her.

 

A girl whose eyes widened in wonder every time she saw the scenery of Lucis, no matter how many times they had passed that area by.

 

A girl who never backed down from a challenge, whether it was to see how many monsters they could take down or how many pints they could knock down before passing out.

 

A girl who silently cried every night for the family she’d lost to the Empire’s whims, the same one who turned to him for comfort during particularly bad nights.

 

The girl he loved, whom he could never confess his feelings to because her duty to the Prince always came first.

 

The girl he wanted so badly to be his, yet could never be his no matter how hard he wished for her to be.

 

Nyx chuckled sadly as he reminded himself of that fact for the nth time since their journey began, his hopes and feelings not willing to be crushed so easily. As he entered his room to hopefully catch a few winks before accompanying Luna to her speech, he was shocked to find the object of his affections seated on his bed.

———–XV————-

“Uhm…hi,” he greeted with an awkward half-wave as he quickly eyed the clock on the nightstand, seeing that it was almost six in the morning. She wasn’t supposed to be awake for about an hour or so. What was she doing in his room?

“Hello, Nyx,” she returned the greeting quietly, already dressed in her official Oracle dress. “You disappeared.”

Her hands were folded neatly upon her lap, trembling slightly. When Luna looked up, the Glaive saw her face was paler than it was the day before.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he muttered sheepishly, trying to not to let his anguish over her worsening condition show. “Had to finish up a hunt…Didn’t wanna disturb you.”

“Well…” She asked. “How did it go?”

“Piece of cake, as always,” he chuckled. “Tonberries are no match for this hero.” He punctuated this with a cheesy grin, causing Luna to burst out in laughter.

 

“I’ve no doubt about that,” she replied in between giggles. As she was about to continue speaking, Luna suddenly broke into a coughing fit. Nyx immediately warped over to the mini-fridge to grab a bottle of water before warping to the Oracle’s side, handing her the cool beverage. She nodded in thanks, taking in small sips of the refreshing liquid.

“Luna,” Nyx said as soon as the coughing stopped, face stony as he placed a hand on her frail shoulder. When Luna saw it, her face took on a dark expression of its own.

“Don’t you dare start, Glaive,” she sneered, swatting his hand away weakly.

 

“Lunafr-”

 

“Nyx, you know I have to do this,” she muttered as she glared daggers at her protector. “It is my duty as Oracle to see that the Chosen King obtains the power he requires to purge our star of its scourge.”

“I know damn well…” Nyx began before being interrupted by the opening of the door, revealing Secretary Claustra. As she was about to speak, the Glaive immediately cut her off.

“Don’t even think about it,” he growled menacingly. “You are our host, but I swear to the Astrals that if you interrupt us…”

 

The woman quickly closed the door upon hearing the threat, mumbling a quick apology in her wake. Alone once again, a loaded silence loomed over the pair in the room.

“You were saying?” Luna said after a while, tone defiant.

“Right,” Nyx scratched the back of his head sheepishly, trying to remember the exact words he was about to use pre-interruption. When he opened his mouth again, the sound of a door opening could be heard.

 

“Who is it now?!” They both roared, growing increasingly annoyed at the constant interruptions.

“Oracle,” Gentiana said calmly, as if she hadn’t just been yelled at. “Your brother wishes to speak with you urgently.”

“Ravus can wait for a little while longer.” Luna huffed. “I’m in the middle of an important conversation.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, Lady Lunafreya,” the Messenger replied in the same even tone. “He wishes to speak to you now, else he shall tear the mansion down to find you.”

“Very well then,” the blonde replied, smoothing out the creases in her dress as she stood. Walking towards the door, she didn’t look back at Nyx.

 

Soon, it was just the Glaive and the black-clad Messenger left in the room.

 

“So…” Nyx tried to start up a conversation with the mysterious woman, his first one after discovering her true identity.

“I know what you are trying to do for her, Sir Ulric,” Gentiana cut him off. “Before I am Shiva, I am Lady Lunafreya’s adviser and friend.”

“Then why?!” Nyx cried out in frustration, quickly walking up to her. “Why all of this prophecy and dying bullcrap? Why can’t you Astrals deal with the damn problem yourselves?!”

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that,” the disguised Astral shook her head sadly. “I cannot offer a glimpse into Bahamut’s mind to offer you the reason why he believed this to be the best course of action, but know that I would have already turned over the prophecy a long time ago if I had the power to do so.”

 

“I just…” Nyx was doing his best to rein in his frustration, his tone strained. “Why do we have to lose them both? Why can’t the Prince live a long and full life, free to rule over Lucis as he sees fit? Why can’t the Oracle…” He shook his head. “Why can’t Luna have the same?”

———–XV————-

Just as Gentiana was about to reach out and comfort the man, Luna entered with an uneasy expression on her face. Her eyes were red-rimmed, as if she had just been crying.

“I must take my leave, protector,” Gentiana said solemnly. “I wish I could do more for you.”

Then she was gone, the temperature of the room dropping by a few degrees.

The pair was silent, both discreetly studying the distressed look on the other’s face for a while before Lunafreya broke the silence.

 

“Sorry for leaving you and Gentiana for so long,” the Oracle sniffled.

“It’s alright,” Nyx mumbled, looking away from his beloved. “We both needed to cool our heads anyway.”

Lunafreya gave a small grunt of acknowledgement at his words, a habit she had picked up from him over their travels. Neither of them made a move to converse after that, choosing to stare at their accommodations.

 

Then Nyx couldn’t take it anymore. The silence, the fighting, Luna being in the arms of the Prince because of her dedication to her duty…

‘Screw it, I’m going to tell her how I feel.’ Nyx thought determinedly.

“Listen, Luna,” he began, wringing his hands together out of nervousness. “I’m a pretty level-headed guy, and I understand the importance of duty. But…” He trailed off, a frustrated grunt escaping from his lips.

 

“But what?” The Oracle prodded him, her tone daring him to continue.

Nyx simply sighed and gave her a dismissive wave, the sudden burst of courage leaving him. “It’s nothing. Just…let me get a bit of shut-eye before we have to go to that speech of yours.”

“V-very well,” Lunafreya replied sadly as she made her way to the doors. “I’ll have Gentiana wake you in a few hours.”

 

As she was about to close the door behind her, Nyx tsked and warped just in time to jam his foot into the doorway.

“What are you doing?” Lunafreya was confused now as she pushed the door further ajar. What else could he possibly have to say?

“Promise me you won’t interrupt until I’m done?” Nyx questioned, a desperate edge to his voice. Hearing it, the blonde had no choice but to nod. Sighing in relief, the Glaive began to speak.

 

“The truth is,” he said, taking her hands in his. “I love you, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret…and that fact scares the shit out of me.”

 

Lunafreya, cheeks flushed scarlet, attempted to open her mouth to respond to the sudden confession. Noticing this, Nyx immediately put a finger to her lips.

 

“You promised not to interrupt.”

 

The blonde nodded in response, eyes darting back and forth between her protector’s face and his finger. Satisfied, Nyx continued.

“Luna, I’m in real danger whenever I’m with you,” he said. “Granted, the situation was the same when I was still a member of the Kingsglaive, but you bring a different kind of danger. I have to constantly be careful not to get my heart torn out by you whenever I see you suffering from convening with the Astrals, or to do the same every time you send me that smile of yours.”

 

“Look, I know you can never be with me because of your duty to His Highness. I also know that the covenants are sucking the damn life out of you, and you might not live to see next year in the worst case scenario. But,” he paused to take a breath. “I know that if I don’t at least let you know how I feel, or try to stop you from killing yourself, my heart won’t be able to recover…both from the pain of losing my best friend, and from the pain of losing the one I love.”

The room was eerily quiet when Nyx had finished speaking, tears streaming down both of their faces. The only sounds that could be heard for a while were from the streets nearby, muffled by the walls of the mansion.

 

This time, it was Lunafreya who made a move.

 

She leaned forward to capture Nyx’s lips in a passionately hungry kiss, the latter immediately positioning his hands to cup her face. Their tongues danced with each other as they made out, each movement laced with desperation and unspoken love. When both had pulled back for air, Nyx was the first to recover.

 

“I’m a simple soldier from Galahd, and you’re the Oracle from Tenebrae,” he said, panting slightly from the intensity of the kiss. “Everyone knows who you are, and there’s no one except for you, Libertus and Gentiana who will remember my name once I’m gone.”

“But you felt it too, right?” He pleaded, searching her eyes for any sign that would allow him to hide her away, forever to be his alone. “You know that fame stuff is total bullcrap. Hell, you even know that Prince Noctis is capable of obtaining the power he needs to rid the world of the Scourge…especially with Scientia and the others by his side.”

 

“What I’m trying to say is…I’m just a man, standing in front of the woman he loves…” He stroked her face lovingly as he uttered his next words. “Asking her to come away with him, to forget what the rest of the world wants and start anew with him.”

 

A beat had passed after Nyx had uttered his last word. Lunafreya, her face now passive, simply planted a kiss on her hero’s cheek.

“I’ll come to wake you in a few hours.”

 

Her words, plus the quiet shutting of the door, had pretty much sealed their fates.

———–XV————- 

A week after the Hydrean had raged, the people of Altissia were doing their best to clean up after the destruction left in the Astral’s wake. All seemed normal as usual, the usual rubble and occasional gondola being salvaged from the waters.

 

Until today.

 

“Hey, I found two bodies!” One of the workers cried out, prompting his workmates to come over and assist him.

When they pulled the bodies out of the water, the one who had found them immediately ran off to gain an audience with Secretary Claustra.

 

For what he had found were the slightly water-logged bodies of the Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and her protector Nyx Ulric, joined hand in hand in death.


End file.
